Sleepy Kiss
by Romanostache
Summary: Japan and Italy in an airplane. Fluffy one-shot for Artic.


**A/N: For my dear Artic, who requested some fluffy Itapan for our one year anniversary of friendship. Hope you like it! :D**

It was late at night by the time their plane was even halfway to their destination. All the passengers began to slowly drift off and the plane had a pleasant, quiet atmosphere.

Japan took this prime opportunity to start sketching ideas for his next manga, Italy having fallen asleep long ago. He had just begun outlining the manga panels when an unfamiliar weight settled on his shoulder, breaking his concentration as he looked in confusion. He was met by Italy's sleeping face, snuggling into the fabric of his jacket in search of a comfy pillow.

Though he was extremely uncomfortable with the close contact, Japan did not have the heart to wake Italy to tell him to move. He tried to gently shrug Italy's head off him but it remained stubbornly in place, also refusing to budge when Japan attempted to prop Italy's head against the headrest.

A snarky voice in the back of his mind reminded Japan there had been several opportunities to buy neck pillows that would surely have come in handy at that moment. If he was as good a friend as Feliciano claimed he was, he would have thought beforehand and bought one to give to Italy as a present to prevent the neck ache that would surely develop from sleeping on Japan's shoulder.

In the end Japan decided to let Italy use him as a pillow, unconsciously moving his arm to accommodate him. He was distracted yet again as Italy murmured something under his breath, eyebrows furrowing as he made a sound of protest. Japan determined Italy was having a bad dream that would soon pass, though a few minutes passed with no change. Unable to focus, Japan sighed and decided to try comforting him.

"It is just a dream, Feliciano-kun. Nothing more than a dream." Japan soothed softly to not bother the other passengers. Italy did not reply, but the sad little whimper he gave proved Japan's words went unheard.

Thinking back on his days under China's rule when he was nothing more than a child, Japan tried to remember how China comforted him after a nightmare. Sometimes he would sing a lullaby, but seeing as how they were in public and he wasn't that good of a singer, Japan ruled that idea out. Other times China would comb a hand through his hair...

Decision made, Japan awkwardly moved his hand to run through Italy's hair, blinking as Italy nuzzled into his hand like a pet. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts of Italy in cat ears and tail, Japan smiled as Italy sighed in content. Suddenly Italy gave a small moan as Japan accidentally brushed Italy's curl, pulling his hand back as if he had been burned. Japan had been around long enough to know what that moan meant.

Now feeling sufficiently embarrassed, Japan coughed and went back to scribbling as if nothing had happened, cheeks burning red. So the curl really was an erogenous zone like it was rumored to be, just like Korea's-

Shrugging off disturbing memories Japan would rather not remember, he idly kept drawing as he found himself sneaking frequent glances to his sleeping companion. Before he knew it the page was full of doodles, all of Italy. From a sleeping Italy to a chibi Italy with cat accessories like he had imagined earlier, even one that made Japan gasp in horror as he hastily began to erase it.

Friends should not be drawn like that. Especially not Italy.

_...With a simple nibble of his ear, a kiss here, and a kiss there...Feliciano would be wrapped around his finger, hanging off his every word. His face would be flushed red and he would beg shamelessly, Kiku's name on his needy lips. But Kiku was feeling playful that night, deciding to toy with his lover as he wrapped Feliciano's curl around his finger and gave it a little tug-_

" Ve...Is this really what you do in your free time, Kiku?" A rather innocent voice commented beside him, making Japan's fantasy come to a screeching halt. Scrambling to cover his drawings, Japan searched for an excuse as papers and pencils flew everywhere.

"Feliciano-kun, I can explain-!" Cheeks flushed an impressive shade of red, Japan was caught completely by surprise as a pair of lips muffled the rest of his excuse. The faint taste of the tomato juice Italy had drunken earlier lingered on his mouth as Italy pulled away, sunny smile making Japan feel a little less embarrassed.

"You don't have to. I understand." Italy leaned closer to Japan's motionless body, who was still recovering from shock. Hot breath on his ear, Japan could feel the smile on Italy's lips as he tried to suppress a shiver. "All you had to do was ask."

Japan closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart at the implications of Italy's offer. He waited for Italy to continue, but was sorely disappointed when he heard nothing but breathing in his ear. Opening his eyes to see what was wrong, Japan was met with an auburn pillow he recognized as Italy's hair, accompanied by his soft little snores.

Glancing at his drawings of Italy, Japan surmised that he had fallen asleep. Everything was just as he had left it, even the drawing he had been trying to erase. After what his dream Italy had told him, Japan was less inclined to erase it and instead found himself drawing a manga of it.

A little later when Japan was beginning to dose off himself, he felt a shuffling next to him as Italy woke up with a yawn. Japan smiled and greeted him as he rolled his stiff shoulder, trying to get rid of the crick that had formed there. Oddly enough Italy seemed perfectly fine as he cracked his neck (making Japan wince because it just sounded displeasing and looked unnatural) with a sound of satisfaction.

"Good morning Japan! Wow, were you awake this whole time?!" Italy blinked, eyes landing on the drawings on Japan's tray table.

"Hai. I was not very tired, but I think I will sleep a little now." Japan emphasized with a yawn, though his eyes widened in horror as Italy picked up his new manga. "W-wait Italy-kun! You can't look at that!"

"Eh? Why not? Is it one of those dirty ones?" If anything this encouraged Italy to keep reading as Japan tried to melt into his seat. As predicted, Italy was quite vocal with his opinions on it.

"Dio mio! What is this?! Is that you? And me? Why am I the only one naked-" Italy whispered excitedly to Japan, looking more intrigued than horrified by the second. Italy's voice was attracting attention and waking people up, so Japan felt compelled to do something.

Panicking at the unwanted attention, Japan desperately searched for a solution but could only come up with one solution. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the manga he had been drawing for the past two hours, but something compelled Japan to muffle Italy's voice with his mouth. It was an awkward kiss to say the least, as both nations stared at each other in shock and confusion. Immediately regretting it, Japan began to pull away but was kept in place by Italy's arm, which drew him back in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Japan was given the opportunity to really taste Italy, the perfect mixture of spice and sweetness just as he had imagined it would be.

All this took place in the matter of seconds before Italy let go, licking his lips shamelessly as Japan quickly buried his face his in hands."You taste really sweet Kiku." Italy broke the silence between them as Japan shyly peeked between his fingers at Italy, face flushed crimson red.

"Um, yes, I had lemon tea earlier. I-I'm sorry Feliciano-kun, I'm not sure what came over me..." Japan trailed off with a cough, slowy removing his hands. Italy simply grinned, waving off the apology.

"I don't mind! You're a good kisser, but not as good a kisser as me. I can teach you, though!" Italy hummed, chuckling as the manga in his hands was hastily snatched back by a grumpy Japan, who only had the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"...Please go back to sleep."


End file.
